Power tool battery packs are available and in great demand in the industry of hand held power tools. They are available in various sizes and battery chemistries depending on the manufacturer of the tool. Thus far, battery packs are used in the industry to operate tools such as screwdrivers, impact wrenches, vacuums, blowers etc. Battery packs are used to provide energy to an associated power tool. Presently, power tool battery packs do not have the capability for other uses, such as, but not limited to, safely providing a jump start assist to a depleted automotive battery, because the internal energy and construction it is limited by its design. There exists a need for using the energy inside a battery pack for other purposes, such as, but not limited to, recharging purposes. The present invention is directed to this current need.